Heathrow Airport
In January 2009 the then Transport Secretary Geoff Hoon announced that the UK government would support the expansion of Heathrow Airport by building a third runway and sixth terminal. The government would not undertake construction but encouraged airport operator B A A to apply for planning permission and carry out the work. The government anticipated that the new runway will be operational in 2015 or soon after but declared that they did not intend that the third runway should be used at full capacity. More detailed plans for the third runway were approved together with a sixth terminal and also a major new Heathrow Hub railway station but the route for High Speed 2 did not include a direct connection with Heathrow. On 12th May 2010, the Heathrow Airport expansion was cancelled by the coalition government. B A A dropped its plans 12 days later but in July 2015 the Airports Commission ruled that Heathrow Airport was recommended to have a third runway and a Heathrow Terminal 6 and letting the plans go ahead. The airport will have a capacity of 740,000 after construction has ended. In July 2013, the airport submitted three new proposals for the Heathrow Airport expansion to the Airports Commission which was established to review airport capacity in the south-east of England. Each proposal involved the construction of a third runway, either to the north-west or south-west of Heathrow Airport. The full report was published at the beginning of June 2015 which confirmed the north west runway and a new Heathrow Terminal 6 as the commission's chosen proposal. The commission estimates the cost to be around £18.6 billion, £4 billion higher than Heathrow's own estimate. 5 months after the Heathrow Airport expansion was given the go-ahead, Reagan Farmer revealed a new trend for his other videos by uploading Heathrow Terminal 3 in January 2016 as part of a statement that Heathrow Hub and Heathrow Terminal 6 would be considered a part of Heathrow Airport in the same year. Opened as The Oceanic Terminal on 13 November 1961, the terminal was built to handle flight departures for long haul routes. Heathrow Airport had a direct helicopter service to Central London from the gardens on the roof of the terminal building. Renamed Heathrow Terminal 3 in 1968, it was expanded in 1970. Other facilities added included the UK's first moving walkways. The terminal was refurbished between 1987 and 1990 at a cost of £110 million. The new £105 million Pier 6 was completed to accommodate the Airbus A380. Emirates and Qantas now operate regular flights from Terminal 3 using the Airbus A380. Redevelopment of Heathrow Terminal 3's forecourt through the addition of a new four lane drop-off area and a large pedestrianised plaza was completed in 2007. These improvements were intended to improve passengers's experiences. Virgin Atlantic was assigned its own dedicated check-in area which features a large sculpture and atrium. A new baggage system connecting to Heathrow Terminal 5 for British Airways connections is currently under construction. Heathrow Terminal 2 is part of an £11 billion redevelopment of Heathrow Airport and will see Terminal 2 double in size in 2019, which means that Heathrow Terminal 3 will close and will be demolished. In a comment by one of ThomasSpecials's videos Reagan was confident about Heathrow Terminal 3 closing and being demolished in 2019 and told Percy to put his differences aside. Reagan, a YouTuber, said, "If you're saying that no aeroplanes will terminate at Heathrow Terminal 3 in 2019, this means that Virgin Atlantic will have to move to Heathrow Terminal 4. Which doesn't make any sense whatsoever because Heathrow Terminal 3 has been served by Finnair since 1961. So if Heathrow Terminal 3 closes down in 2019, then you will have to go back to Heathrow Terminal 2 and expand it from there. Then, when it is complete, Cathay Pacific will once again operate flights to Hong Kong. In the next few weeks, I will learn whether my plan for a new song has been recommended by me. Terminals at busy airports are rarely seen as empty as Heathrow Terminal 3. If it is demolished in 2019, airlines will have to stop flying from Heathrow Terminal 3 and transfer to other terminals. Closure, followed by the terminal's demolition, brings to an end 58 years of operations from the terminal. The Heathrow Terminal 3 closure is part of an £7 billion development of my YouTube channel which will see it double in size in December 2016, at which point Wet 'n Wild Orlando will close. My ground breaking spirit that has defined Heathrow Terminal 3 will start in the development of Together. Which is due to make its début in January 2016 and is set to be featured in Heathrow Terminal 4 at the start of the year. It will be my first Thomas & Friends-related song since Runaway (U & I) by Galantis debuted in July. It has been remixed by Kaskade since October, and it will be joined by Don't Care and Together in 2016. The final chorus of Together bears a resemblance to Say Goodbye by S Club 7. Although they last appeared in the Ford F-150 Raptor on 28th March 2015, I should see more of them in 2016. Maybe if Together will be introduced in Wet 'n Wild Orlando in December 2016, it should bear a striking resemblance of the song. That way, it will mark the final appearance of said water park. And that's rather sad. Considering that Percy will close down Heathrow Terminal 3 in November 2016 as part of a Galantis-related failure to keep Heathrow Terminal 3 open." A YouTuber by the name of Amanda Condon said, "It's like Hurricane Katrina on the Island of Sodor." Reagan agreed with Condon and said, "You're right. I would not be surprised if Together débuted in Heathrow Terminal 4. Because Heathrow Terminal 4 is full of so many surprises that you never know what will happen next. You would think that Heathrow Terminal 3 will be uploaded onto my YouTube channel in 2016. The similarities between Heathrow Terminal 3 and DisneyQuest are not that big, because Heathrow Terminal 3 features Thomas the Tank Engine getting Heathrow Terminal 3 into trouble. And DisneyQuest does exactly the same thing. Assuming that Heathrow Terminal 3 will be demolished in 2019 to make way for the New Heathrow Terminal 2, I think it is a move on for Heathrow Terminal 3. Which is efficient enough because 2019 will see lots of major changes. Like me uploading 2019 at the start of the year, Megafobia on Christmas Day and Crossrail at the end of the year." In a comment by one of TTTEUK's videos Reagan said that Thomas the Tank Engine got Heathrow Airport into trouble for announcing in May 2015 that Heathrow Terminal 3 will be demolished, which is a reference to Heathrow Terminal 3 being demolished. 1 day after the comments were posted, Reagan revealed a new trend for his other videos by uploading Heathrow Terminal 4 in January 2016 as part of a statement that Heathrow Hub and Heathrow Terminal 6 would be considered a part of Heathrow Airport in the same year. He dedicated the song played 3 minutes 5.33 seconds in, "Together," to Ariana Grande, who released the lead single for her upcoming third studio album Moonlight, "Focus," on 30th October. Focus received mixed reviews from music critics. Kaitlyn Tiffany from The Verge commented positively, saying, "As Ariana Grande is a massively talented vocalist, the song Focus itself is very pleasant to listen to." Brennan Carley of Spin had a mixed opinion by commenting that the song was a catchy slow-burn and describing it as a horn heavy piece of retro-modern fusion. He noted that Grande's vocals lacked any real excitement from a star who’s got the restraint and skill to take her instrument places most other pop singers can’t anymore. Time‍ 's Nolan Feeney also commented it for being similar to "Problem" but noted that this might not be a bad thing, saying: "If it ain't broke, don't fix it—no need for Grande to check her vision here." Reagan said that Focus was ranked #2 on his list of Ariana Grande songs, and revealed in November 2015 that he would use the final chorus of the song in January 2016 and that the development of Heathrow Terminal 2 will continue to increase capacity for the closure of Heathrow Terminal 3 in 2019. The former Heathrow Terminal 1 will feature One Last Time by Ariana Grande, whereas the other four terminals will get a mixed treatment between songs with Heathrow Terminal 2 featuring Water by Galantis. Heathrow Terminal 3 will feature the Kaskade remix of Runaway (U & I), Heathrow Terminal 4 will feature Together and Heathrow Terminal 5 will feature Dancin' to the Sound of a Broken Heart by Galantis. According to a article relating to Galantis on Wikipedia, Galantis is a Swedish electronic music production and songwriting duo consisting of Christian "Bloodshy" Karlsson from Miike Snow and Linus Eklöw aka Style of Eye. They are best known for their 2014 single Runaway (U & I), which features Julia Karlsson performing the chorus. In June 2014 the BBC announced that it had ordered 60 episodes of a new series of Teletubbies to be aired with DHX Media producing the series. This marked the first new episodes of Teletubbies since 2001, after reruns of the original series of Teletubbies were broadcast on CBeebies. The new series was filmed on replica model sets instead of Wimpstone Farm in Warwickshire because Rosemary Harding flooded the old set and turned it into a lake. Jane Horrocks will voice the Tubby Phone, which is a mobile phone that transports the Teletubbies to the modern world. 2015 saw a new incarnation of Teletubbies being revealed which was complete with touch screens on the Teletubbies's stomachs to cater for the digital generation. Teletubbies returned with an all-star cast of voices including Harry Potter star Jim Broadbent and former BBC Radio 1 DJ Fearne Cotton, with Jane Horrocks voicing the Tubby Phone. It was confirmed by Reagan on 26th January 2015 that he will upload a film entitled Closure of Heathrow Terminal 3 in November 2016. Closure of Heathrow Terminal 3 focuses on Heathrow Terminal 3 closing down due to "unforeseen teething problems," and starts off with Percy asking Adolf Hitler what Heathrow Terminal 3 is. But when Thomas the Tank Engine makes a reference to James and the Red Balloon it is revealed that the demolition of Heathrow Terminal 3 will take place in 2019 as part of a further extension of Heathrow Terminal 2. Thomas and Percy are worried and wonder whether their plans for a third runway at Heathrow Airport have been recommended by Hitler. They also choose whether to keep Heathrow Terminal 3 open which had accumulated 94,000 flights since 1961, and would be for £7,000,000 or nothing since the other Heathrow Airport terminals are worth nothing. Since Closure of Heathrow Terminal 3 takes place in an earlier timeframe than the Ferrari Concept F1 Car Of The Future, it utilizes Heathrow Terminal 3's closure and, therefore, Percy is not Heathrow Terminal 3's pilot. Through a series of mistakes, though, the terminal does not appear as its pilot either, as the aerophobic Percy finds himself at the controls of Heathrow Terminal 3. But when Heathrow Airport needs a third runway to help Miguel Camino, Southern jumps at the opportunity. There is a explosion which results in the Fat Controller being angry and warning Percy that anymore disturbances will put Heathrow Terminal 3 out of business. Hitler tries to confront Percy about the trouble but Percy doesn't think so and says "And no aeroplanes!" which results in Heathrow Terminal 3 being closed forever. Heathrow Terminal 3's airlines are forced to change to different terminals. Pakistan International Airlines has to go to Heathrow Terminal 4 with China Southern Airlines with Japan Airlines having to go to Heathrow Terminal 4, Virgin Atlantic is lucky enough to stay in Heathrow Terminal 4, Royal Jordanian has to go to Heathrow Terminal 4, and Cathay Pacific has to go to Heathrow Terminal 4. But there is worse to come. That night, a huge storm sweeps across Heathrow Airport and causes havoc. It blows down trees, rips off roof tiles, flattens fences and destroys the Heathrow Airport Control Tower with its sheer ferocity. The Stig is very stern with Heathrow Terminal 3's airlines and reminds them that everyone will need to work extra hard, and Heathrow Terminal 3 will only be reopened when all the other jobs are completed first. Percy demands The Stig to reopen Heathrow Terminal 3 causing Hitler to hang up the phone. The Fat Controller tells Henry that engines don't swim and that he was meant to deliver fish, not swim with them. That night, Thomas the Tank Engine gets Percy into trouble for closing down Heathrow Terminal 3 forever. The flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact but Tosha and Min yell "Storm!" which results in Dancin' to the Sound of a Broken Heart by Galantis playing for 31.46 seconds. Duck is shocked and says "What?" but Kat Jennings screams in horror and her 1997 Ford Expedition crashes into a log. Reagan revealed on 7 November 2015 that Closure of Heathrow Terminal 3 will be released on 27 November 2016. The movie shares 90% of Calling All Engines's components which made Reagan feel like he's worked hard for nothing. He made it clear that he was reluctant to help Heathrow Terminal 3 but wanted to win Heathrow Airport over by promising that it will be the most useful terminal of all in November 2016. Heathrow Terminal 3 had been with Heathrow Airport since 1961, which is efficient enough because it underwent a update for 1st January 2016 as it got its ceiling raised a little and a bit more of a dirtying down. It was one of the only terminals that had appeared in every single movie relating to Heathrow Airport, largely because it was one of the key locations, if not the key location of the airport. Phase 1 of High Speed 2 is a north westerly to route between London Euston onto the northbound classic West Coast Main Line just north of Lichfield in Staffordshire taking service to the North West of England and Scotland. The line routes to the east of Birmingham which will end at the proposed new Birmingham Curzon Street station. Birmingham Curzon Street will be close to Birmingham Moor Street and the two stations could be directly linked. Prior to announcement of the HS2-1 Curzon Street station Birmingham City University had planned to build a new campus in Eastside, with Curzon Street's original stone becoming a new museum of photography, fronting onto a new Curzon Square, which would also be home to Ikon 2. A Midland Metro line 2 extension to Adderley Street and Coventry has been confirmed to improve links between Birmingham City Centre and Wolverhampton. David Higgins proposed a high-speed hub at Crewe junction, which is not currently a part of Phase 1 but would be built simultaneously. If this accompaniment to Phase 1 were approved, the connection to the West Coast Main Line at Lichfield would not be necessary with the High Speed 2 line connecting onto the W C M L further north at Crewe. High Speed 2 will continue from the airport into Manchester city centre via a 12.1-kilometre bored tunnel. The tunnel will be at least 23 ft 9 in, drawing on consultations carried out for the Department for Transport and Network Rail and High Speed Two Limited would provide advice on options for a Heathrow Hub station, which investigated the possibility of links to Heathrow Airport and connections with Crossrail. Crossrail is expected to begin full operation in December 2019 with a new east-west route across Greater London. Work began in 2009 on the central section of the line and connections to existing lines that will become part of Crossrail. Crossrail will be operated by M T R Corporation Ltd as a London Rail concession of Transport for London, which is a similar manner to London Overground. Services between London Liverpool Street and Shenfield transferred in May 2015 under the brand TfL Rail and will be extended to other parts of the route in 2018 and 2019. The original plan was that the first trains would run from 2017. A spending review aiming to save over £1 billion of the £15.9 billion projected cost meant that the first trains are now planned to run on the central section in 2018. Although Crossrail's main service to Shenfield will not begin until 2019, the operator started running services on 31st May 2015 by taking over the operation of the local service between Liverpool Street and Shenfield from Abellio Greater Anglia. Thereafter, it has taken over a number of Abellio Greater Anglia's Class 315 electric multiple units until the Class 345 units have been delivered and commissioned. Siemens withdrew from the tendering process, citing a likelihood of insufficient production capacity in the production timeframe. On 6th February 2014 it was announced that Bombardier Transportation had been awarded a £1bn contract to supply 65 Class 345 trains. London King's Cross's new semi-circular departures concourse opened to the public on 19th March 2012, and has been built in the space directly to the west of the station behind the Great Northern Hotel. Arriving passengers initially exited the station from the old concourse on Euston Road, but now go through the new public square. The former King's Cross Thameslink occupied part of the original site of the Metropolitan Railway's 1863 King's Cross station. The Thameslink platforms on the City Widened Lines were separated only by a newer wall from the site of the London Underground platforms, which may still be seen on the west side from London Underground trains travelling between King's Cross St Pancras and Farringdon stations. The platforms at King's Cross Thameslink were lettered rather than numbered. King's Cross Thameslink closed and was replaced by new Thameslink platforms at London St Pancras in December 2007 because of substandard platform widths and lengths. The Thameslink Programme involves the introduction of 12-car trains across the enlarged Thameslink network. As extending the platforms at King's Cross Thameslink was thought to be impractical, it was decided to build new Thameslink platforms under London St Pancras. The platforms serve trains to Luton and St Albans City in the north and Gatwick Airport and Brighton in the south. The Thameslink Programme will enlarge the Thameslink network more than threefold to 172 stations. Capacity constraints meant that there were no southbound Thameslink trains in the evening peak between 16:43 and 18:27. Brighton line Thameslink trains ran via Herne Hill instead. The present work is designed in part to remedy the situation. It will improve the flow not only of Thameslink services but also of Southeastern commuter services from Kent. Work started in 2013 and is expected to be completed in 2018. Until January 2018, all Thameslink trains are diverted via Herne Hill and will not call at London Bridge for a period of three years. According to a website relating to the Thameslink Programme, "Until January 2018, no Bedford to Brighton Thameslink trains will call at London Bridge. Thameslink services will continue to operate between Bedford and Brighton. They will be diverted via an alternative route between London Blackfriars and East Croydon and will not call at London Bridge with Thameslink services operating to Luton Airport Parkway not calling at London Bridge." In 2010, Deutsche Bahn announced a full service to Amsterdam and Frankfurt, which was subsequently delayed until 2016 and is unlikely to be in service until 2018 or 2020. In August 2011, the invitation to tender was delayed by one year to 2012 and the contract decision to 2014 with the introduction of trains on the Great Eastern Main Line expected in December 2016. The delay was a cost-saving measure to avoid new Class 345 electric multiple units being unused whilst Crossrail tunnelling was completed; it also postponed bidding until after a review of governmental procurement. Alstom withdrew from the bidding process in August 2011, stating that it lacked a suitable developed product. But in December 2011, the request to raise the debt ceiling at Transport for London to allow the acquisition with public funds was rejected, which became politicised after Percy failed to win the Green Key Eco Rating Program and said that he may have to close Heathrow Terminal 3 if he did not win the Crossrail contract. In November 2015 Porterbrook Leasing announced that it had ordered a further a total of eighty additional Class 387 vehicles to act as a buffer stock of trains guarding against future demand for electric units, with a number of operators already expressing interest in obtaining the use of the trains. Southeastern runs high-speed Class 395 trains on High Speed 1 to Kent and the South East, to Ramsgate, Stratford International and other destinations in Kent. The Class 375 is the principal new train used by Southeastern, which the slam door Mark 1 derived stock did not meet up with modern health and safety requirements. All the Southeastern units have also been converted from Tightlock to Dellner couplers. But unlike the Southern fleet, they have not been reclassified as 377s. The only noticeable difference from the 377 is that none of the 375's have external CCTV. In May 2015 unit 375301 was moved from Ramsgate Depot to Derby Litchurch Lane for a full refurbishment. On 16th May it was returned to the Kent depot wearing a new livery, which was similar to but not based on the 'High Speed' livery carried by the high speed Class 395. It is intended for all Class 375 units to receive this refurbishment between 2015 and 2018, which is transferred to Bombardier's Ilford works for the remaining units. Unit no 375-703 was in collision with a herd of cattle on the line between Wye and Chilham in July 2015, and derailed. Southern ordered 12 four-car Class 377-5 Electrostars to replace the remaining twelve Class 319's for transfer to First Capital Connect, with Go Ahead purchasing a further 11 Class 377/5's. All 23 ended up being sublet to First Capital Connect to provide extra stock for the Thameslink Programme changes from March 2009. Southern leased 17 Class 442 Wessex Electrics withdrawn by South West Trains in early 2007. After retaining the franchise in 2009, Southern leased the remaining seven Class 442's. Southern announced that the 23 Class 377's on sub lease to First Capital Connect would not be returned in time to deliver the operator's planned capacity increases from the December 2013 timetable change. It began a process to procure 130 new vehicles. The first of the new Class 377-6s arrived from Derby for type testing and since October 2013 these units have been used in passenger service, initially on a peak-hour London Bridge to West Croydon diagram. Southeastern are expected to receive 25 Class 377 units in coming years according to the documents published in September 2013, relating to the new combined Thameslink Southern and Great Northern franchise. London Midland operate Class 172 diesel multiple units, which have revised front ends with end gangways which make the trains look like the Electrostar family of units. The units started operating on the Snow Hill Lines with some weekend work from Birmingham to Hereford. When first used in service in 2011, the units suffered a fault with engine vibration in the passenger cabin. Hatfield railway station is currently being redeveloped to include a new bus interchange and taxi rank, multi-story car park and three new retail units as well as step-free access to all platforms. Work on the £9 million project began in 2013 and is expected to be completed by the end of 2015. Hatfield has waiting rooms on all platforms, with extra shelters provided at various points along the platforms as well as a canopy on Platform 1. There is a small café-shop style business, "Chuggs," and three new retail units are scheduled to open in the new station building in the second half of 2015. There are three platforms in total. Platform 1 is a side platform facing the Up Slow line and used by London-bound trains, whilst platforms 2-3 face the Down Fast and Down Slow lies respectively, with the latter being used by the majority of northbound trains. Hatfield has a "Fast Ticket" machine as well as a standard touch screen machine on either side of the building. Hatfield also has many vending machines throughout the station and a photo booth inside the booking hall, which also contains a separate disabled toilet. On 31st October Reagan uploaded Focus and revealed that he expects to finish his YouTube career in 2022. He had been linked with a move to retire but he signed a new three-year deal with YouTube, taking him up to 2018. That could mean Reagan retiring from YouTube in 2022, aged 22 - with a maximum of 2,000 videos to his name. Reagan will introduce a stunning camera angle from the Season 3 episode "All at Sea" in Bexhill, in which the narrator says that the horizon of Bexhill is packed with sails flapping against the blue skies. Hitler tells Thomas that he wishes he could sail to far away lands but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. Harold tells the two characters that the boats are there for the Regatta and that it's his job to hover around in case he's needed. Hitler asks Harold if he's ever been to the horizon, and Harold says that he can land on ships, anywhere, anytime. But there is worse to come. That night, a huge storm sweeps across Bexhill and causes havoc: trees are blown onto the line. Percy says that he doesn't feel safe in the Smelters but KDA ignores him and plays Turn the Music Louder to stop the storm from hitting Brighton. Thomas feels sorry for KDA and wishes there was something he could do to make things better again by saying, "Yes, indeed. But what? We can't mend broken trees." Galantis put things right at the last minute by playing 10.87 seconds of the Kaskade remix of Runaway (U & I), which is accompanied by a thumping sound that is repeated for the entire scene where the children run for cover due to a spring rain shower. Hitler speculates that the Soviets might have captured the railway bridge over the Oder but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tells Ariana Grande what she wants but Grande sings from the word "Hey" right through to the letter "Y." Hitler looks at Grande and a 1.79 second picture of Bexhill is used causing Hitler to hang up the phone. That night, Thomas the Tank Engine gets Bexhill into trouble for causing KDA to play Turn the Music Louder. The flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact but it's too late Category:Heathrow Airport